User talk:Icewish
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Icewish you on still? Can you add a chat room on your Wiki so we can talk straight and not send messages back and forth. 03:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. can you fix my sigge? you can ask the main wiki to help you with the chat thing 14:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish you on? Did you add the chat cuz it's there now 14:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you can! 14:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish,how do I become admin and bureaucrat??? 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. are you still on? (i hope im not annoying you) thx! and being an admin is different,everything looks different when i edit O.o 15:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat so we can talk straight and not send messages back and forth 15:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) why'd you change the way i edit? and go on chat if you're gonna tell me the reason 16:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) sure i'll put all the blanks 16:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish you still gonna add the deputy,m.c. and kittypets?? 16:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, I would like to join and be leader of riverclan. What do you do here? 18:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker How do I fix my siggie? 18:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker spotz hasn't been on lately. May I be a queen in Thunderclan and deputy in skyclan If there is Skyclan. If there is skyclan YOU should be leader. 18:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker In skyclan, can you rename me silverbird. 18:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish can I join Skyclan? I want to be the medicine cat and my name is Fireflower. 18:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bye Icewish, I have to log off right now. Got to get ready for the cherry fest. In MI! 18:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish I'm gonna put the roleplay from LBOW to your wiki alright? 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish are you gonna make the leader,apprentice,queen, and the other chararts? 19:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to help with the chararts,they may not be that good :\ 20:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) here's the queen,it doesn't really look that good, you can fix it if you have to and i won't get offended if you say it's ugly or horrible 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i accidently used a male warrior 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know right,Im a terrible drawer now. When I was little i used to draw good pictures every single day but when i got older i got bored of it and stopped 20:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. show me the queen it looks good but can you make the tail a little straighter??? 21:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) better! CBA! 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. why'd you put that I vowed to kill the murderer? MY CAT NEVER KILLS ANY CAT! unless she has to you done with the other queen charart? and when will you do the rest? 00:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IM ASKING TOOOO MANY QUESTIONS the tail doesn't look like the other queen's tail, but other than that it looks great! 00:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) CBA!!! 00:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) go on chat!! im getting tired of sending messages back and forth!! :| ICEWISH!!!!!!!! ICE CAVE SAYS THAT THE BLANKS ARE HERS!!!!! YOU MADE THEM RIGHT??!! >:(( 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) YES IM SURE SHE TOLD ME HERSELF! The Blanks Icewish, I'm sorry, but you will have to make your own blanks. You did not make the ones you are currently using, you simply edited them. The pictures are also copyright, so you need to make your own, or I will contact the Wikia Staff. -Ice Cave awww that really sucks,I wish you were the one that made them :"(( 01:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Double tear Icewish!!! Icecave BANNED Firestream!!!! O_o Sundawn o_O Can I be your apprintice on project charat on this wiki 14:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker it's true what Sundawn said,now Ice Cave says she unblocked me and wants me back to LBOW 17:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. she also said she can help make some of the blanks